mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)
General Disscussion Hey all. I think we should get alliances out of the way now. I propose an alliance against Josh. Who wants in? Spartian300 (talk) 21:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) hmm this seems like a bad idea to simply ally myself before the game starts...I'll think about it. CaptainCain (talk) 22:31, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Did someone confuse Indiana with Illnois again? Spartian300 (talk) 10:52, December 8, 2014 (UTC) No, he signed up as Illinois but I messed up fixing his signuture (unless he has changed it, either way at the time the map was made, Illinonis had a player) I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 12:08, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm on the other side of the US. I'll send you some supplies Tech (talk) 13:03, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Game starts today. So, who wants to ally with me against Ace? Edge, me, you and Scar stand a good chance of beating Ace. We are among the closest. Oh, and Upvote is also good. We four should unite against Ace first before tearing each other apart. Spartian300 (talk) 09:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I'll send supplies to you guys. Tech (talk) 09:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Did you all see Scar's map of what he thinks will end up happening in the game? Spartian300 (talk) 09:18, December 10, 2014 (UTC) He's wrong: #Seiga won't expand probably #Aw, that's cute. He thinks his nation will survive #You can't expand into Canada #He actually thinks Edge will just go for those states? #My plans go a little further than just Nevada. It is in no way a correct representation of what will happen Tech (talk) 09:33, December 10, 2014 (UTC) You act as if I am going to take the entire US or something.... I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Where does one find the information for the algos? i'm very new to these sort of things. CaptainCain (talk) 20:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Did you all agree to gang up on me? Because I have a feeling you all did. Spartian300 (talk) 09:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I guess I left something unsaid, I annexed Western North Dakota into the Dakota Confederation, there is no longer a North Dakota. Thank you. CaptainCain (talk) 20:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Mod Elections Sean Local Mafia Boss I would like to nominate LMB, as he is one of the most experienced players we currently have. I hope he accepts this nomination Tech (talk) Actually, sure. Accepted. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Aye Tech (talk) Shikata ga nai! 21:20, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Nay Spartian300 Your probably wondering why? Well, I remember when Edge was the only mod in the last game. Spartian300 (talk) 22:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Using my Veto power here. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ Saturn Though I am new to the franchise, I think that I could probably be a plausibility/troll mod, looking for users that complain if they lose, mess up, etc. It also looks like you guys could use one more mod anyway. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 13:40, December 12, 2014 (UTC) 3 mods are enough IMO, though if Local and Tech back you for mod than I will too. Aye Tech (talk) You are plausible and experienced. Also, becuase it's balanced to have 2 American and 2 European mods Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Basically what tech said Nay Rules of Nominations/Volunteering *One can nominate themselves or another, though they must except said nomination. *Head mod can veto any would be mods unless the vote is near unanimous Predictions So, I've made my prediction for the game. No offense to anyone. - http://imgur.com/4wfHkhd - Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) Well, it's better than Scar's map. Although I doubt all of them will be that big. Tech (talk) Algorithim Tiers This is the first part of the algortihm, your tier. Tier 1 *California *New York *Texas *Florida *Ohio *'5 nation Max.' Tier 2 *Illinois *North Carolina *New Jersey *Indiana *Georgia *Colorado *Massachussets *'8 Nations Max' Tier 3 *Washington *New Mexico *Arizonia *Kansas *Missiouri *Teneensse *Nebraska *Nevada *South Carolina *Alabama *Mississippi *Louisiana *Minnesota *East Michigan. *Conneticut. *Kentucky *Oklahoma *Iowa *Pennsylvania Tier 4 *Utah *Dakota Confed. *Iowa *Rhode Island *Alaska Tier 5 *Any other nation not listed above is tier 5, the bottom tier. Nations may move tiers as time goes on. Tier Rules Regarding Tiers, you are not to change your tier (or anyone elses for that matter) with out permission. Tiers will be scaled as the game goes on, as the differnce between nations within tiers could get extreme. Points for Tiers *Tier 1: +5 *Tier 2:+4 *Tier 3:+3 *Tier 4:+2 *Tier 5:+1 *1 tier above:+2 *2 Tiers above:+4 *3 tiers above:+6 *4 tiers above:+8 *Tier 1 invades a tier 5:+10 *US Remnant:+8 *USR invades a tier 5: +12 (for a total of +20) Development Every turn when you are not at War or expanding, you can develop 2 things: Military, Economy, or Infrastructure. You can also double develop, putting both of your points into 1 catagorey. MIlitary and Economy grant +1 for a single develop, or +2 for a double develop. Infra grants +1.25 for a single development, and +2.5 for a double development. Military and Economy are multiplied by your power. NPCs Double Develop Military. then Infra, then Eco. Modifers These are added After Multiplacation. Military modifiers Modifers are added AFTER you multiple your scores. You can not get both "More troops" and "Army dwarfs enemy's" you get one or the other *More troops:+2 *Signifigantly more troops (2X-5X):+5 *army dwarfs enemy's (greater than 5X): +10 *Greater Navy:+2 *Control of the Seas:+10 *Much smaller armed forces:-2 *Armed forces dwarfed:-5 Economy Modifiers *Evenly Matched Econ:+1 to both sides. *Larger economy:+2 *Much larger economy:+5 *Economy dwarfs enemy's:+10 *Much Smaller economy:-3 *Economy Dwarfed:-6 Power *Giant Navy:+4 *Giant Land:+4 *Giant Air:+4 *Large Land: +3 *Large Navy;+3 *Large Airforce:+3 *Medium Land: +2 *Medium Navy:+2 *Medium Air:+2 *Small Land:+1 *Small Navy:+1 *Small Air:+1 Your power has caps based on tiers: *Tier 1:+12 *Tier 2:+9 *Tier 3:+7 *Tier 4:+5 *Tier 5:+3 *USR:Power+1 The USR will start the game with a large Naval and medium/large land. So it's power will be 5/6 according to the normal powers. However, the USR gets 1 extra point added to it's power, so it starts with 6/7. Power is a multiplier. Technology As the game goes on, the tecnology will change. For now, technology remains at the modern level. The higher your tier, the faster you develop technology. Mechs, KEM, Combat Armor, etc. Keep this plausable. *Tech far surpasses enemy's:+10 *Better Tech:+5 *Tech is evenly matched:+2 to both *Tech is surpasse d by enemy:-5 *Tech is far inferior to enemy's:-10 Location *Defending Nation:+10 *On Border:+8 *Near border:+6 *Close to location of the War:+4 *In the same Region:+2 *Far from the front:+0 *Other Side of Country:-5 Location goes by where the core of your power is. Special Locations For holding certain locations within the US, you will gain a few extra points on the algorithm. *New York City (+3) (New York) *Washington DC (+5) (Federal Republic of DC/New York) *Chicago (+3) (Illinois) *Philadelphia (+2) (Penslyvania/New York) *New Orleans (+2) (Louisiana) *San Fransico (+1) (California) *Las Vegas (+1) (California) *Seattle (+1) (Washington) *Los Angeles (+3) (California) *Houston (+2) (Texas) *Phenoix (+2) (Arizonia) *More will be added Motive *Economic (gains land/resources)+2 *Strategic (Counters Rival's expansion, takes area of importance)+3 *Enforce Political Hemogony:+5 *Limiting potential rival: +4 *Defending Core from non leathal attack:+5 *Defending a territory from a non leathal attack:+3 *Defending from a leathal Attack:+10 *Defending from a "Major Enemy":+8 *Defending from a "Major Enemy" with the intent to destroy your nation:+15 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with No intent to kill (IE Limit or weaken a major enemy):+8 *Attacking a "Major Enemy" with the intent to Kill:+10 *Counter Attacking Major enemy, regardless of motive:+10 *Defending from a state that has WMDs , but does not have the intent to kill:+5 *Defnding from a state that has WMDS that intends to kill:+8 *Defending from a state that has used WMDs, regardless of the attackers motive:+10 *Counter Attack:+4 *Pre-Emptive Strike:+4 *Aiding an Ally:+3 *Taking a territory of Similar culture, but not part of nation:+5 *MODS: *Democratic Gov Supported:+4 *Non Demo Supported;+3 *Gov Not Supported:-5 *Gov in Anarchy:-20 *High Morale(High development scores, troops numbers are relitivly equal to or greater than oppenets, gov and war supported):+5 *Low Morale(Lower scores, smaller troops, gov or war not supported):-5 *WAR not supported:-3 *Implausibility: -2 per impluasibility WMDS *A WMD is a Neuclear, Biological, Chemical, Raidological, or any other weapon that causes death and destruction on a large scale. *+5 for using a WMD on a military target *+10 to attacker for deployment against a minor city, -5 to defender *+15 for a major city, -10 to defnder *+30 for capital, -30 to defender. Number of Troops *You take the number of troops you have and divide it by your oppenents. Recent Wars Recent Wars now goes by years at war. *-3 for every year you are a leader or Coaliton member. *-2 for every year you are a Military Aider *-1 for every year you are a supplier Nations per Side *Leader:+10 *Coaltion Memeber (Acts as a leader in all regards except this section):+5 *Military Aider:+5 *Supplies:+3 *Political support:+1 Vassals *1 vassal as leader:-5 *2 vassals as leaders:-10 *3 or more vassals as leaders:-10 for each addtional *Vassal as aider:-1 per vassal for the first 3, then -3 for each addtional *From Final result *TAKES EFFECT THE 2028 TURN. Popular Revolt/Major Enemy Popular revolt is a special bonus given by mods during Popular Revolutions. These Bonuses last 5-10 turns. This bonus multiples your end result by 1.5, so if your final score was 60, you would get 90. While you can have both of these at once, they do not stack. Population *Population Less than a Million;0 *Population greater than 1 million:+1 *Population greater than 3 million:+3 *Population greater than 5 million:+5 *Greater than 10 million: +10 *<20: +15 *<30=20 *<50=25 *,75=30 *<100=+35 *Any higher will be decided by mods. Plausablity Citations *Any player found to break the rules (or be dumb really) *First strike is a -2, second is a -3, and third on is -5. These stack, so you can get -10 or 15 *Strikes fade after 20 turns State Capitals For each state capital you hold you get +1. DC is included with this Fronts * *Fighting on 2 seperate fronts would cost you -30 *3 fronts would be -45 *4 fronts would be -70 *Each addtional front (god help the man who has to do that algo) would cost -30 for each addtional front. Result Mods will handle this. Map Changes Sean, you and I will alternate on whose turn it is to do the map, I'll take the odd number maps, you do even. *Colorado and New Mexico need a Color * As soon as I get home, I'm on it Tech (talk) I conquered 13% of Idaho, it doesn't show it on the Map. IrishPatriot (talk) Also: I will be editing Minnesota's color slightly. Tech (talk) 13:01, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Complaints This should not be "So-and-So invaded me and that's not fair" it should be "My Algorithm results don't make sense, Vermont annexed California" or "This mod is targeting me with events" Suggestions This is for changes to how the game is ran, Not "This mod hates me and is dumb",it should be "I think that the algorithim should include a section on whatever" or "add this rule". Name So, how should we name him? It's Edge's choice, but maybe we can list some possible names for him. I vote for Thomas Kennedy. Tech (talk) It is up to Ace (The new player of the USR) to deicide-Edge North Carolinan Attack on Norfolk/Surronding Areas North Carolina *Tier 2: +4 **1 Tiers Above:+2 *Power:+3 *Even Tech: +2 *Strategic Motive: +3 *Government Support: +5 *WMDS: N/A *Troops: 10,000/2,750 = +3.5 *Population: +5 *Nations: +10 (L) **Larger than target's: +2 *Plausablity Citations: N/A *State Capitals: +1 *Development:0 *Modifiers:+2 Result: 42.5*1.5=63.75 USR *Tier X:+8 *Power:+10 *Tech far surpasses enemies: +10 *Motive: Defending Core Non-leathal attack: +5 *Government Support:+5 *WMDS: N/A *Troops: 2,750/2,500 = +0 *Nations: +10 (L) *Population: +15 *Plausablity Citations: N/A *State Capitals: +1 *Locations: Washington DC +5 *Development:0 *Modifiers:+2 Result: 71*1.5=106.5 Result Brutally repulsed. As defending port, will not go on the offensive. North Carolina loses about 500 men. Great Lakes War Michigan Republic * Tier 2: +4 ** Three Tiers above: +6 * Even Tech: +2 * Location: +6 * Political Hegmony: +5 * Government Supported: +4 * WMDs: N/A * Troops: 10,000/6,000 = +1.6 * Population: +5 * Nations: Michigan (L) +10 * Plausibilty Citations: -2 * State Capitals: +1 * Development: 0 *Result: 42*1.5=64 Wisconsin * Tierless: +0 * Even Tech: +2 * Location: +10 * Defending Nation: +10 * WMDs: N/A * Population: +5 * Troops: 0 * Nations: Wisconsin (L) +10 * Plausibilitys Citations: N/A * State Capitals: +1 * Development: 0 *Result: 38.5*1.5=57.8 Minnesotan-Wisconsin Counterattack *'Tiers:' +5+2 *'Development: '''0 **'More Troops:' +2 **'Much Larger Economy:' +5 *'Power:' +2.5 **Minnesota: +3 **Wisconsin:+2 *'Technology:' +2 '''Even' *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:+8''' **'Counterattack'+4 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: '''31,000/10,000 = +3.1 *'Population:' +15 *'Nations:' Minnesota '(L), Wisconsin (L) FSA (M) = +25 *'''State Capitals: +2 Total: 77.1 *1.5 = 115.65 Michigan *'Tier:' +4 *'Development: '= -3 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' +3 **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 **'Small Navy: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +7 **'Defending From Non-Fatal Attack:' +3 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Michigan (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *Multiple Fronts:-35 Total: 35 *1.5 = 52.5-35=17.5 Ohio Tier: +4 Development: +2*4=8 Economy Larger:+2 Power: +4 Small Navy: +1 Small Air: +1 Medium Land: +2 Troops: 10,500/5,000 = +2.1 Population: +17 Technology: +2 (Evenly matched) Motive: +9 Limiting potential rival: +4 Demo Supported:5 State Capitals: +1 44.1*1.5=66.15 Michigan *'Tier:' +4 *'Development: '= -3 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' +3 **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 **'Small Navy: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +7 **'Defending From Non-Fatal Attack:' +3 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Michigan (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *Multiple Fronts:-35 Total:17.5 New York Joins the Fray *tier:5+2=7 *Development:2*5=10 MODIFIERS: Many more troops:+5, much larger econ; +5=+20 *Power: Medium Land, Medium Air, Small Naval:+5 *Tech:+2 *Motive: Adding an ally, demo supported, high morale,=3+4+5=13 *Population:+20 *Nations per Side:New York (L)=+10 *Location:+6 *Troops:8k/5k=1.6 *Special Locations:+3 *Capitals:+1 Total:83.6*1.5=125.4 *'Tier:' +4 *'Development: '= -3 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' +3 **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 **'Small Navy: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +7 **'Defending From Non-Fatal Attack:' +3 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Michigan (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *Multiple Fronts:-35 Total:17.5 Result 1 year and Done, Michigan is Divided into 3 nations by New York, Ohio, and Minnesota. Map will be up soon. Discussion Wisconsin is tierless. Thus, they have no government. Spartian300 (talk) 18:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Uhh no. I also doubt they are actually tierless, I think Edge just forgot them. Tech (talk) Well, I still think that since they are currently tierless, they do not have a government. Spartian300 (talk) 19:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Tierless doesn't mean you have no government, it just means the country sucks at pretty much everything. Tech (talk) 19:38, December 11, 2014 (UTC) So why didn't I win? I should! and what was wrong with my score, beside it being too big? Spartian300 (talk) 19:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Nations that are Tierless have a government, Tier regards your power projection. Ya'll love making me work don't ya? GODDAMN IT, WHY? YOU GUYS, WHAT THE HECK? UPVOTE, WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME? ARRR!!!!Spartian300 (talk) 08:50, December 12, 2014 (UTC) You literally got rekt before you even made the GLU. Tech (talk) 08:54, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Great Lakes War Michigan Republic * Tier 2: +4 ** Three Tiers above: +6 * Even Tech: +2 * Location: +6 * Political Hegmony: +5 * Government Supported: +4 * WMDs: N/A * Troops: 10,000/6,000 = +1.6 * Population: +5 * Nations: Michigan (L) +10 * Plausibilty Citations: -2 * State Capitals: +1 * Development: 0 *Result: 42*1.5=64 Wisconsin * Tierless: +0 * Even Tech: +2 * Location: +10 * Defending Nation: +10 * WMDs: N/A * Population: +5 * Troops: 0 * Nations: Wisconsin (L) +10 * Plausibilitys Citations: N/A * State Capitals: +1 * Development: 0 *Result: 38.5*1.5=57.8 Minnesotan-Wisconsin Counterattack *'Tiers:' +5+2 *'Development: '''0 **'More Troops:' +2 **'Much Larger Economy:' +5 *'Power:' +2.5 **Minnesota: +3 **Wisconsin:+2 *'Technology:' +2 '''Even' *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:+8''' **'Counterattack'+4 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: '''31,000/10,000 = +3.1 *'Population:' +15 *'Nations:' Minnesota '(L), Wisconsin (L) FSA (M) = +25 *'''State Capitals: +2 Total: 77.1 *1.5 = 115.65 Michigan *'Tier:' +4 *'Development: '= -3 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' +3 **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 **'Small Navy: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +7 **'Defending From Non-Fatal Attack:' +3 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Michigan (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *'Fronts': -20 Total: 15 *1.5 = 22.5 Ohio Tier: +4 Development: +2 Economy Smaller: -3 Power: +4 Small Navy: +1 Small Air: +1 Medium Land: +2 Troops: 10,500/5,000 = +2.1 Population: +1 Technology: +2 (Evenly matched) Motive: +11 Limiting potential rival: +4 Aiding an ally: +3 Pre-Emptive Strike: +4 State Capitals: +1 24.1*1.5=36.15 Michigan Tier: +4 Development: +2 Power: +3 Tech: +2 (Evenly matched) Motive: +4 Defending from non-fatal attack: +4 Fronts: -20 Population: +5 State Capitals: +1 1*1.5=1.5 Discussion Result 37% Max, 18% in 1 year, 28% in 2 years. These need adjusting following the front penalty's addition. Discussion Wisconsin is tierless. Thus, they have no government. Spartian300 (talk) 18:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Uhh no. I also doubt they are actually tierless, I think Edge just forgot them. Tech (talk) Well, I still think that since they are currently tierless, they do not have a government. Spartian300 (talk) 19:34, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Tierless doesn't mean you have no government, it just means the country sucks at pretty much everything. Tech (talk) 19:38, December 11, 2014 (UTC) So why didn't I win? I should! and what was wrong with my score, beside it being too big? Spartian300 (talk) 19:41, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Nations that are Tierless have a government, Tier regards your power projection. Ya'll love making me work don't ya? Massachusetts Invasion of Vermont Republic of Massachusetts *'Tier:' +12 **'Tier 2:' +4 **'Four Tiers Above:' +8 *'Development: '''0 **'More Troops:' +2 **'Economy Dwarfs Enemies:' +10 *'Power:' +3 **'Medium Land+2''' **'Landlocked' **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Even *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:' +14 **'Political Hegemony:' +5 **'High Morale:' +5 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: 18,000/6,000 = +3 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Massachusetts (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 **'Boston:' +1 Total: '66 *1.5 = 99 Vermont *'Tier: +0 *'Development: '= -6 **'Economy Dwarfed:' -6 *'Power:' +3 **'Medium Land:' +2 **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +14 **'Defending Core From Fatal Attack:' +10 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: 18,000/6,000 = 0.3 ~ +0 *'''Population: +1 *'Nations:' Vermont (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 **'Montpelier:' +1 Total: 32 *1.5 = 48 Result 17% in a year, 26% in 2 years Discussion Probably a horribly wrong algo. Idk. Why low morale? Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) NVM Not horribly done, some mistakes but I can Fix them. - someone I was wondering, why is Massachusetts showed as landlocked? Does it not have access to the sea? RexImperio (talk) 06:11, December 12, 2014 (UTC) The nation you are invading is Landlocked. _Edge_ Texas invades New Mexico Texas Tier 1: +5 Much larger Army:+5 Economy Dwarfs enemies: +10 Large Land + 3 LandLocked Large Air +3 Even tech:+2 On Border +8 Houston +2 Pre-Emptive Strike +4 Dem Gov Supported +4 21,000/9000 = +2.3 Leader: +10 <30: +25 <10x larger: +12 Houston: +1 Total: 88.3*1.5=132.4 New Mexico Tier 3: +3 Economy dwarfed: -6 medium Land: +2 Land locked so no Navy Small Air +1 Tech even Defending +10 Defending from lethal attack: +10 Gov not supported: -5 9000/21000 = 0.4 Nations on Side: New Mexico +10 Louisiana: +5 Greater than a mil population: +1 Santa Fe: +1 Total:29*1.5=43.5-20=23.5 Result 50% max, 2 years to collapse. Discussion Hope is OK... Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) ATL New Mexico has a majority Spanish population who supports the stablity of the Cartels. ...And the other 40% does not. Sorry, that's not a stable government. Nevermind that you just invaded, a country where 40% of it hates you with a burning passion is not going to survive. Also, 26 million Texas vs 1.251 million New Mexico. I removed the 40% that are not on the side of the Cartels. Also, Not every Mexican likes the Cartels that randomly murder people and fuck up their country. Funny that. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Ah, but this is ATL. Anti-immigrant militias, including many Texans, have massacred thousands of refugees. When faced with a choice between gangs which kill other races, and militias focused on killing their race, it's pretty obvious who the population will support, especially since Texas is a bastion of anti-immigrant ultraconservatism. That said, New Mexico still loses. It's just the principle of the thing.Shikata ga nai! 20:56, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Also, 40% of your population is against the Cartels. I would say that makes you unsupported. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) And the Cartels kill everyone. Just saying... Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) You do not dwarf as you need 5X more to dwarf, but I will factor in the other changes. Also your population is higher than 26 million, probably about 27 to 28 million by now. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ OK. I'm going to increment my military plausibly though. Unlike some nations I could mention *cough* Oregon *cough* Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Love how were not painting any stereotypes here guys...racist Texans, talk to one and you'll be suprised not many of us are racist. Just saying. CaptainCain (talk) 03:46, December 14, 2014 (UTC) NEUA-Oregon War NEUA Tier: 5+4=+9 Infra: 1.25*6=+15 Mil: 1*6=6+10=+16 Eco: 0 Tech: +5 Location: +6 Special: LA+SF=+4 Motive: 5(Political hegemony)+4=+9 Troops: 80.000/7.500= +10.7 Nations: CA(L)= +10 Population: +35 State Capital: +1 Total: 118.7*1.5=178.1 Oregon Tier: +3 Infra: 0 Mil: 0 Eco: 0 Tech: -5 Location: +10 Special: 0 Motive: +10(Lethal attack) Troops: 7.500/80.000=0.1 Nations: OR(L)=+10 Population: +3 State Capital: +1 Total: 32.1*1.5=48.1 Washington joins Washington Tier: +4 Infra: 0 Mil: 2*5=10+2=+12 Eco: 0 Tech: +2 Location: +6 Special: STL=+1 Motive: 3(ally)+4=+7 Troops: 20.000/7.500=+2.7 Nation: WA(L)=+10 Population: +5 State Capital: +1 Total: 50.7*1.5=76.1 Oregon Tier: +3 Infra: 0 Mil: 0 Eco: 0 Tech: +2 Location: +10 Special: 0 Motive: +10(Lethal attack) Troops: 7.500/20.000=+0.4 Nation: OR(L)=+10 Population: +3 State capital: +1 Total: 39.4*1.5=59.1 Result: 57% maximum for NEUA, 11% maximum for Washington, collapsed after 1 year, Washington takes the border districts, NEUA takes the rest(Liker and I agreed on this) Discussion So yeah, two turns in and two nations have been destroyed Tech (talk) What two nations?. IrishPatriot (talk) 08:06, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Four Corners: Part 1 ('25-'26) Colorado *Tier 2: 4 *Higher Tier by 1: 2 *Significantly More Troops: 5 *Much Larger Economy: 5 *Large Airforce: 3 *Large Land: 3 *Even Tech:+2 *On Border: 8 *Similar Culture: 5 *Supported Democratic Government: 4 *Colorado: 10 *Troops: 40,000/10,000 = 4 *Over 5 million: 5 *Significantly Larger Population: 5 *Capitals: 1 Total: 60*1.5 = 90 New Mexico *Tier 3: 3 *Smaller Economy: -3 *Medium Land: 2 *Small Air: 1 *Even Tech:+2 *Defending: 10 *Defending from Non Fatal Attack: 5 *Non-supported Government: -5 *New Mexico: 10 *Troops: 0 *War Weariness: -3 *1 Million: 1 *Capitals: 1 Total: 21*1.5=31.5-20 (Fronts penelty)=11.5 Results Given that I get at least 25%, I hereby claim the following counties: San Juan, Rio Arriba, Taos, Santa Fe, Los Alamos, Sandoval, McKinley, Cibola, Bernalillo. If I get more (which seems likely), I'd add Valencia, Torrance, Colfax, Union, Mora, Harding, San Miguel, Catron and Socorro. Yours, Rex 08:02, December 12, 2014 (UTC Oh damn, Local ain't gonna like this at all. Tech (talk) 08:53, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Rex, this is wrong. I annexed New Mexico last turn. Soz. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Local, no. Two years to collapse, means you're still at war. So, if you want everything, you have to fight Rex Tech (talk) Things are being readjusted due to Rex's entry, The two will have to fight over New Mexico ATM. reset this game now My dear SSSR players, I cannot play Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised because I have lost the game by this fucked stupid Tech who destroyed me. Now I want to start over, we must to reset this game, we must restoring this page and starts over new when I feel happy to chose California as I did played in first Shattered Stars and Stripes. SO PLEASE RESET THIS GAME AND START OVER NOW!!!! umm, what about those who want to play still? there are many nations still left. --IrishPatriot (talk) 10:48, December 12, 2014 (UTC) NO! TECH HATES ME AND TRYING TO DESTROING MY NATION MANY TIME SO WE TIED TO RESET THIS GAME NOW!!! Somehow, I agree with Eric. But not because Michigna got destroyed. Because everyone is attacking everyone else, and that's just getting confusing. It's kinda overboard. Spartian300 (talk) 11:11, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Lol. Game already started, and I find it funny that the both of you, who are under big threats/already dead, want the game to restart. I think you will be glad if edge doesn't give you a strike against you after what you and Spr said, Eric. [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 12:01, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Both of you are welcome to an all expenses paid, life time vaction from the MGW. Actually, Eric, you are getting a little 3 day trial with that vaction. Spar, you are welcome to join him if you want. Eric will be banned from this game after this. In fact, if he does something like this again (throw a fit, insult other players, make demands like that), he will be banned from the Franchise. I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ 12:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't have said it better Edge and Saturn. Don't be a little crybaby. You don't want wars? Don't play SSSR Tech (talk) Colorado It has come to my attention that after a 3 day hiatus (lol) Reximus 555 has replaced my turn and taken my nation. may I ask why? Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] Did you sign up ads Colorado? Because when I checked, you didn't. Anyway, I personally feel Rec should pick something else, and Toby should het Colorado ~TIAS http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_Revised_(Map_Game)?oldid=37699 although I had forgotten to put my name down (noob mistake) and upon trying to use the new visual editor accidentqally merged posts with new mexico. my apologies. I will allow rex to keep it. Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] Badlands War Minnesota and Upper Michigan *'Tiers:' +3 +2 (One Above) = +5 *'Development: '''0 **’’’Many More Troops:' +5''' **’’’Much Larger Economy:' +5' *'Power:' **Minnesota: +3 +3 =+6 **Upper Michigan:+1 +1 =+2 *'Technology:' +2 Even *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:' **’’’Preemptive strike’’’+4 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 **’’’High morale:’’’ +5 *'Troops: ‘’’15,000/5,000 = +3''' *'Population:' +15 *’’’5-9x:’’’ +10 *'Nations:' Minnesota (L), UM (LV)= +20 *'State Capitals:' +1 Total:87 ' x1.5 = 130.5 North Dakota *'Tier: +1 *'Development: '= +4 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +14 **'Defending From Fatal Attack:' +10 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: 0 *'Nations:' North Dakota (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:25 ‘’’x 1.5 = 37.5 South Dakota *'Tiers:' +1 *'Development: ' 4 **’’’Many More Troops:' +5' **’’’Larger Economy:' +2' *'Power:' **South Dakota: +3 +1 = +4 *'Technology:' +2 Even *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:' **’’’Preemptive strike’’’+4 **’’’Similar culture’’’+5 **'Democratic government Supported:' +5 **’’’High morale:’’’ +5 *'Troops: ‘’’12,000/4,000 = +3''' *'Population:' +1 *'Nations:' South Dakota (L)= +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 Total:60 ' x1.5 = 90 North Dakota *'Tier: +1 *'Development: '= +4 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +14 **'Defending From Fatal Attack:' +10 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: 0 *'Nations:' North Dakota (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *Multiple Fronts:-20 Total:34 ‘’’x 1.5 = 51 Results FIRST FRONT: 55% Max, 28% in 1 year, 41% in 2 SECOND FRONT:27% max 13% in 1 year, 20% in 2 The allies collapse it in a year. Discussion Discussion US Remnant Occupation of Maryland US Remnant Tier: 8+10=+18 Inf: 0 Mil: 4*8=+32 Eco: 0+10=+10 Tech: +5 Location: +8 Special: +5 Motive: 10+3=+13 Troops: 20.000/20.000=+1 Nation: USR(L)=+10 Population: +3 State Capital: +1 Total: 106*1.5=159 Maryland Tier: +2 Inf: 2 Mil: 2*4=+8 Eco: 0-10=-10 Tech: -5 Location: +10 Motive: +19 Troops: 20.000/20.000=+1 Nation: ML(L)=+10 Population: +5 State Capital: +1 Total: 43*1.5=64.5 Results 42% max,3 year collapse EDGE AND SEAN'S OVERTURNING GRANTS A 1 YEAR WAR, WITH MARYLAND FALLING TO DC. Discussion Done Tech (talk) Washington Invasion of Idaho UUnited Republic of Washington *Tier: +3 *Infra: 0 *Mil: 2*4=8+2=+10 *Eco: 0+5=5 *Tech: +2 *Location: +6 *Special: STL=+1 *Motive:2(ally)+4=+6 *Troops: 10.000/6.500=+1.5 *Nation: WA(L)=+10 *Population: +15 *State Capital: +1 *Total: 60.5*1.5=90.75 Idaho *Tier:+1 *Power:2 *Infra:2.5 *Military:+2*2=4 *Eco:2*2=4-3=1 *tech:+2 *Location:+10 *Motive:10+4=14 *Troops:0 *Population:+1 *Nations Per Side:Idaho (L)=+10 *State Capitals:+1 *Total:46.5*1.5=69.75 Results 13% max, 9% in 2 years. Discussion Can a mod pls help with the Algothrim. IrishPatriot (talk) 17:25, December 13, 2014 (UTC) USW War of Reverse Manifest Destiny USW Tier: 5+4=+9 Infra: +2.5 Mil: 1*6=6+2=+8 Eco: 1*6=6+10=+16 Tech: +5 Location: +6 Special: LA, SF=+4 Motive: 5+4=+9 Troops: 25.000/20.000=1.3 Recent wars: -3 Nations: USW(L)=+10 Population: +35 State capital: +2 Total: 104.8*1.5=157.2 Nevada Tier: +3 Infra: +2.5 Mil: 2*3=+6 Eco: 2*3=6-10=-4 Tech: -5 Location: +10 Special: LV=+1 Motive: 10+4=+14 Troops: 20.000/25.000=+0.8 Nations: NV(L)=+10 Population: +3 State Capital: +1 Total: 42.3*1.5=63.5 Result 42% max Collapsed in two years Second Massachusetts Invasion of Vermont Republic of Massachusetts *'Tier:' +12 **'Tier 2:' +4 **'Four Tiers Above:' +8 *'Development: '''0 **'More Troops:' +2 **'Economy Dwarfs Enemies:' +10 *'Power:' +3 **'Medium Land+2''' **'Landlocked' **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Even *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:' +14 **'Political Hegemony:' +5 **'High Morale:' +5 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: 38,000/4,000 = 9.5 ~ +10 *'''Population: +5 *'Nations:' Massachusetts (L) = +10 *Recent Wars:-6 *'State Capitals:' +1 **'Boston:' +1 Total: 67 *1.5 = 100.5 Vermont *'Tier:' +0 *'Development: '= -6 **'Economy Dwarfed:' -6 *'Power:' +3 **'Medium Land:' +2 **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' +2 Evenly matched *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +14 **'Defending Core From Fatal Attack:' +10 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: 4000/38000 = 0 *'''Population: +1 *'Nations:' Vermont (L) = +10 *Recent Wars:-6 *'State Capitals:' +1 **'Montpelier:' +1 Total: 26 *1.5 = 39 Result With 26% from the last war and 22% from this war (in a year). Vermont collapses. Discussion So, since I got 26% from previous war. I should take down Vermont now.. Discussion Deseret-Wyoming war Holy Republic of Deseret *Power: +4 *Military:0+2=2 *Economy:0+2=2 *Tech +2 *Tier: +2 *Location: +6 *Motive: +8 *WMDS: N/A *Nations per side: Deseret +10 *Troops:5,000/4,000=1.25 *Recent Wars:0 *Population:+1+5=6 *Citations:-2(pre emptive post)-3(trying to remove a war)-5(switching without permisson)=-10 *State Capitals:+1 *Special Locations:0 Total:30.25*1.5=45.375 Wyoming *Power:+3 *Tech:+2 *Tier:+1 *Location:+10 *Motive:5+9 *WMDS:0 *NPS: Wyoming (L)=10 *Troops:0 *Recent wars;0 *Population:0 *Capitals:1 *Special locations:0 Total:38*1.5=57 Result Discussion Influencing Nations X means that you can not influence a nation in that tier. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! This is only for after the popular revolt bonus passes. Operation: Liberty Bell USR *Tier: 8+2=+10 *Inf: 0 *Mil: 6*8=+48+5= *Eco: 0+5=+5 *ech: +5 *Location: +8 *Special: +5 *Motive: 10+3=+13 *Troops: 90/35.000=2.5 *Nation: USR(L)=+10 *Population: +15 *State Capital: +2 *Recent wars:-3 *Citations:-2 * Total:122.5*1.5=183 Pennsylvania *Tier:+5 *Infra:0 *Power:5.5 (New York is 6, Penn is 5) *Military:38.5 **New York 4*5.5=22 **Penn:3*5.5=16.5 *Economy:38.5 **New York: 4*5.5=22 **Penn:3*5.5=16.5 *Tech:-5 *Location:+10 *Special:+5 *Motive:15+4=19 *Troops:0 *Nations:Penn (L) New York (L) Michigan (MV)=+25 *Population:+30 *State Capitals:+2 *Recent Wars:-3 *Citations:0 *Total:154*1.5=232 Result Defended. Counter Attack Incoming. Operation Shattered Stars and Stripes Coaltion For Liberty *Tier:+5 *Infra:0 *Power:5.3 *Military:58.5+2 **New York 3*5.3=16.5 **Penn:4*5.3=16.5 **Ohio:4*5.3 *Economy:58.5 **New York: 3*5.5=16.5 ** Penn:3*5.5=16.5 * Tech:-5 *Location:+10 *Special:+5 *Motive:10+4=14 *Troops:45/27k=1 *New York:15k *Penn:20k *Ohio:10k *Michigan:10K *Nations:Penn (L) New York (L) Michigan (MV) California (SP) Ohio (L) Texas (SP) Minnesota (?) Indiana (?) Massachusetts (?) =+43 *Population:+45 *State Capitals:+4 *Recent Wars:-3 *Citations:0 Total:238.6*1.5=357.9 USR *USR Tier: 8+2=+10 *Inf: 0 *Mil: 6*8=+48 *Eco: 0+2=+2 *Tech: +5 *Location: +10 *Special: +5 *Motive: 14-5(Low Morale)-5(Gov Not Supported)-3(War not supported)=+2 *Troops: 27,000/30,000=0 *Nation: USR(L)=+10 *Population: +15 *State Capital: +2 *Recent wars:-3 *Citations:-2 *Multiple Fronts:-20 *Total:84*1.5=126 Virginia and North Carolina *Tier:+4 *Power:4 *Military:32 *Virgina:4*4 *North Carolina:4*4 *Eco:32 *Tech:-5 *Location:+8 *Special:0 *Motive:10+4=14 *Nations: Virginia (L)North Carolina (L)=+20 *Troops:27k/27k=+1 *Population:+17 *State Capitals:+2 *Recent Wars:-3 *Citations:0 *Multiple Fronts:0 *Total:121*1.5=181.5 USR *Tier: 8+4=+12 *Inf: 0 *Mil: 6*8=+48 *Eco: 0+5=+5 *Tech: +5 *Location: +10 *Special: +5 *Motive: 14-5(Low Morale)-5(Gov Not Supported)-3(War not supported)=+2 *Troops: 27k/27k=1 *Nation: USR(L)=+10 *Population: +15 *State Capital: +2 *Recent wars:-3 *Citations:-2 *Multiple Fronts:-20 *Total:85*1.5=127.5 Results The USR collapses in 2030, mostly due to northern efforts. Algorithim Changes as of 2030 Following the end of the largest war thus far, I feel the need to introduce a few changes to the current algorithm. *'With the Collapse of the USR, Tier X will be removed from the game' *'Addition of 2 new Military Modifiers' **'Much Smaller armed forces:-3' **'Army Dwarfed:-5' *'1 new Econ modifer:' **'Economies Evenly matched:+2 to both sides' *Power: Adding an additional level to Power: Giant Army, Navy, and Airforce, giving +4 each. *Additional Special Locations TBD *Addtion of WMDS to the algo *A new NPS catagorey: Coaliton Member. A C would only grant +5 but would have it's development scores and population counted, making it a halfway between L and M. Form Now on their will only be 1 L per front under normal circumstances. *The more extreme penalty for vassals will be for having multiple vassals as Cs. Also, the penalty would be per nation, New York having 2 vassals as Cs and Ohio having 1 would be -15, not -20. *Vassals can be leaders on their own, This would be -25 from the final result *'Population has a plethora of changes:' **'Having Greater than 10 million would be +10 now' **'<20 would be +15' **'<30=20' **'<50=25' **',75=30' **'<100=+35' *State Capitals will also be done different **For the First 3 capitals you hold, you get +1 for each **For the 4th on you get +2 for each *Fronts penelty: **Front's penelty would be much more Severe **Fighting on 2 seperate fronts would cost you -30 **3 fronts would be -45 **4 fronts would be -70 **Each addtional front (god help the man who has to do that algo) would cost -30 for each addtional front. People are welcome to disscuss the changes, but the ones in bold are deffiently being implemented. Please leave your thoughts below. Edge,Champion of Shattered Stars and Stripes Hit me up! Operation Butterfly Minnesota etc. *'Tiers:' +3 *'Development: ‘’’12 x10 = 120' **’’’Many More Troops:' +5' **’’’Much Larger Economy:' +5' *'Power:' **Minnesota: +3 +3 =+6 **Upper Michigan:+1 +1 =+2 **Fargo:+1 +1 =+2 *'Technology:' +5 ‘’’Better *'Location: '+8''' Border' *'Motive:' **’’’Preemptive strike’’’+4 **’’’Aiding ally’’’+3 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 **’’’High morale:’’’ +5 *'Troops: ‘’’20,000/5,000 = +4''' *'Population:' +10 *’’’2-5x:’’’ +10 *'Nations:' Minnesota (L), UM (LV), Fargo (LV) = +20 *'State Capitals:' +1 *'Recent Wars:' -6 Total: 195 ' Iowa *'Tier: +1 *'Development: '= +12 **'Economy Smaller:' -3 *'Power:' **'Small Land:' +1 **'Small Airforce: '+1 *'Technology:' -2 Inferior *'Location: '+10''' Nation' *'Motive:' +14 **'Defending From Fatal Attack:' +10 **'Democratic Government Supported:' +4 *'Troops: +0 *'''Population: +3 *'Nations:' Iowa (L) = +10 *'State Capitals:' +1 *Multiple Fronts:N/A Total:64 ‘’’ ' Results 2 years to collapse. Discussion Last Algo to be done before the changes are added. Second War of USW Reverse Manifest Destiny USW Tier: 5+6=+11 Infra: +2.5 Mil: 2*6=12+5=+17 Eco: 2*6=12+10=+22 Tech: +5 Location: +6 Special: SF, LA, LV=+5 Motive: 4+4+5=+13 Troops: 25.000/10.000=+2.5 Recent wars: -9 Nations: USW(L)=+10 Population: +35 State Capital: +3 Total: 123*1.5=184.5 'Deseret Tier: +2 Infra: 0 Mil: 0 Eco: 0 Tech: -5 Location: +10 Special: Nope Motive: 10+4=+14 Troops: 10.000/25.000=+0.4 Recent Wars: -6 Nations: Deseret(L)=+10 Population: +3 State Capital: +1 Total: 29.4*1.5=44.1 Result 61% max 31% one year, 46% two year This is canceled because Spar surrendered, and thus the war didn't happen. War did happen, BUT it would be like 3 days and thus no penelty to either side. War still takes place in the games canon Discussion Spar, you just like to pick nations which are bound to get destroyed, dont' you? Anyway, you're wiped off the Earth. Tech (talk) 09:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I had no choice. Not one nation that is avabile will survive. Besides, I have surrendered. So, you can end your invasion. Spartian300 (talk) 09:28, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, that changes the situation. You surrender now, I have proposed something on your talk page. Tech (talk) Disscussion form the 2030 turn Let's get this out of the way right here, you won't even get the vote. Arizona is my vassal now, and although Seiga controls it, I still make decisions like this(with his consent). It won't happen Spar. Also, I don't see why they would vote yes. They have been treated just fine in Arizona. So no. Tech (talk) Not fair. You just wouldn't give me any choice except expand. And dude, I am being peaceful. You can't just declare war like that. I haven't made any kind of agreession. You are claiming my lands(Seiga's lands are my lands too), and you are also disturbing my interests. Also, the Mormons are treated perfect in both Arizona and the USW. Sorry, but you put this on yourself. Tech (talk) As I said before, I have no chocie. If you had just deployed troops along my border, I would have backed down. An invasion is taking it too far. I have proposed something on your talk page. But seriously, I just didn't wanna take risks. Besides, you are surrendering now, so I won't even really invade. Tech (talk) For the record, you did overeact. I mean, c'mon. I am a tier 4 nation. no real risk. And I was planning on invading Cain anyway. I was going out in a blase of glory. Yes, I overreacted. However, you also know that this was inevitable. You were going to be destroyed, either by Local or Me. And you got it lucky man, you can still play now. Tech (talk) Maybe if ya'll started signing your posts, it would be wonderful now would it not? RexImperio (talk) 17:16, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Wow so Spar admits to wanting to invade me...Anyway I will now view any attempt by Utah (despite being a vassal) to expand north towards me or my interests as an act of war and will be dealt with as such. CaptainCain (talk) 21:13, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Cain, you won't even have to, since he has to get my approval for warring stuff(since I need to declare) and he won't even get that far. Also, any attack on Utah is an attack on the USW. Not that I'm hostile, I actually wish to have friendly relations with you. Tech (talk) i attackad kansas, please do the algo firesofdoom \ The Missori republic - kansas war the Missori republic *Tier:+3 *Power:3 *Military:4*3=12 *Economy:0 (assuming)+2=0 *Location:+8 *Population:+5+5=10 *Tech:+2 *Motive:2+5=7 *Troops:10k/3k=3 *Nations Per Side:+10 *Citations:-2 *Capitals:+1 Total:54 Kansas *Tier:+3 *Power:3 *Military;6*3=18-2=16 *Infra:+5 *Economy:4*3=12 *Location:+10 *Population:+1 *Tech:+2 *Motive:5+4=9 *Troops:0 *Nations per Side:+10 *Citations:0 *Capitals:1 Total:69 Result Defended Disscussion i did my best, please edit as needed * One Star Republic vs Colorado One Star Republic *Tier 1: +5 Higher Tier By 1: +2 Much larger Army:+5 Economy Dwarfs enemies: +10 Large Land + 3 LandLocked Large Air +3 Even tech:+2 On Border +8 Houston +2 Pre-Emptive Strike +4 Dem Gov Supported +4 21,000/9000 = +2.3 Leader: +10 <30: +25 <10x larger: +12 Houston: +1 Santa Fe +1 Total: 89.3*1.5=133.95 Colorado Tier 2: 4 Significantly More Troops: 5 Much Larger Economy: 5 Large Airforce: 3 Large Land: 3 Even Tech:+2 On Border: 8 Similar Culture: 5 Supported Democratic Government: 4 Colorado: 10 Troops: 40,000/10,000 = 4 Over 5 million: 5 Capitals: 1 Total: 60*1.5 = 90 Jus sayin, the *1.5 modifier no longer works for all nations. Basically, it worked for the first 5 years and stuff... Regardless RexImperio (talk) 08:46, December 17, 2014 (UTC)